Know where you stand Axel
by Kikiza
Summary: Maybe Siax would be a little nicer if he got laid… No… Probably not. Well let's test that theory shall we?


**Pairing: Saix x Axel**

**Notes: Okay, I wrote this by request. It is very violent. It isn't something that I would usually write. It does make me sad to see Axel in pain. I hope you enjoy it, but I understand if you don't.  
**

* * *

The World That Never Was had been quite today. The only people in the castle were Axel, Saix, and the boss. Of course the boss would never be around unless it was a meeting and Axel had no intention on speaking to Saix. Yet Siax sat in the castle, bored and horny as per usual.

Saix thought about his options. Phone sex… No, it wouldn't do the job nor would taking a shower and beating off in there. He could ask the boss to humor him, though Xemnas hadn't been in a very good mood as of late. His name being also spelled as Mansex did suit him for what he and Saix did in their past time.

No, Xemnas was sure to shun him and he needed something to do now. He stood up and marched to Axel's room. Without knocking he barged in and found Axel sitting in his bed playing a GBA.

Alex looked up and glowered. "Knock first." He hissed and turned his attention back to his GBA. The music coming from is sounded a bit like Pokemon.

"Don't give me that kind of attitude you worthless piece of shit." Saix hissed back. Axel looked back at him wondering why he was in such a foul mood. Saix took another step into Axel's room and locked the door behind him. Axel sat up now feeling worried. Whether they were memories of fret or actual feelings, he didn't care, cause Axel didn't like the look Saix had on his face. He looked like a beast read for the hunt.

"What's your problem Mr. Fishy Face?" Axel asked closing his game. Saix glared for a moment then started to stroll around the room. Axel wouldn't have been Saix's first choice of prey when he felt like this, usually he would use Luxord or Xaldin, someone who could pleasure him back, but today he felt like he needed to make Axel a man, whether he liked it or not.

"You are." He hissed and took a step towards the bed. "You've been a member for a while and I haven't taught you how low you are compared to me." Siax said. Axel raised his eyebrows. Saix pulled Axel up by the neck of his coat and threw him against the wall. Axel slammed against and let out a cry of pain.

"You fucking bastard!" Axel screamed. Saix was at an ease of mind cause the boss would never hear them. He was free to do to Axel what he whished.

"That's right." Snickered Saix. "Scream for me!" He yelled and kicked Axel in the gut. Axel exhaled sharply.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Axel screamed again. Saix got a horrible thrill from the sound of Axel voice while angry. Saix bent down on one knee and smirked at Axel.

"As I said, your are. You strut around here like you own the place with your little boy toy Roxas. It is disgusting and I am going to show you who your boss is when Xemnas isn't around!" Saix yelled with a furious rage of hormones. Axel didn't know what he could do, if he tried to leave through a corridor of darkness Saix would stop him.

"Get off of me!" Axel screamed as Saix straddled him and started to unzip his coat. Axel was in a state of panic. Saix soon had his coat off and was working at the buttons on his black leather pants. Axel wasn't strong enough to overpower Saix to get him off so he couldn't think of anything to do but lay there.

Saix looked down at Axel. The problem with nobodies is that they don't feel pity for those lower than themselves, or above. Saix had memories of pleasure from Isa and so he was feeling good about what he was doing.

Saix quickly undressed after Axel was stripped bare. Saix smiled a vicious grin and pushed Axel's shoulders to the wall and kissed him. Axel didn't fight or kiss back, he just sat there.

"Listen to me you worthless ass fuck. You will kiss me." Saix said and slapped Axel as hard as he could. Axel took in a sharp breathe and kissed Saix without thought. Saix tasted like hate, if you ever kissdc someone you didn't want to, you'll know what hate tastes like. It is a little different for each person.

Saix smiled through the kiss and pushed his tongue into Axel's small little mouth. Saix pulled Axel's small pale little body close and ran his hand up and down Axel's cock, he wasn't nice about it either. He squeezed it and rubbed it unmercifully.

But as his cock was abused Axel couldn't help but almost like the feeling. Maybe in his past Lea liked it rough? But it shocked him when he almost started to kiss back and when he realized it he relaxed his body again.

Saix gave a victorious grin as Axel got harder. "So you like it rough." Saix said in a low sexual growl. Axel looked away with tears in his eyes as Saix spread his legs and ran two fingers from his penis to his ass. Axel bit his lower lip and drew a bit of blood as Saix pushed into him. Axel let out a yelp and tears escaped.

Saix moved his fingers in and out of Axel quickly before standing up and kicking Axel to the side. Saix then straddled Axel's torso and force his penis in to Axel's mouth. Axel couldn't think but he knew he liked the feeling that was arousing in his lower body. He didn't wait for Saix to give orders before taking Saix's penis in his mouth and sucking on it.

Though this was Saix's intention, he didn't like Axel so willing. He slapped Axel again and then sat on his knees, his cock still in Axel's mouth and thrust in, gagging Axel.

Axel coughed and pulled his mouth away. Saix grinned at the thought of knowing he hurt Axel and then stood up looking down at the poor defenseless red head.

Saix gave off a small laugh and then stomped on Axel's tummy. As Axel screamed, it drove Saix mad with hormones and he fell to his knees and roughly shoved inside Axel. Axel screamed.

As Saix thrust in and out Axel had tears running down his eyes. But soon as the pain subsided Axel began to enjoy the feeling. Saix's face was red and sweat ran down it. Axel moaned a little from the pleasure that surged through his scared body. Saix at this point didn't care whether or not Axel was pleased or in pain. He just wanted to finish.

Axel moaned a bit more and then Saix realized he liked this sound. His mind raced and he thought he would have to do this again sometime. Saix reached the tipping point and his heart beat harder and his let go. Axel moaned and Saix pulled out.

"You know where you stand. Don't test me." Saix hissed then promptly left the room as Axel curled up on the floor mad at himself for even showing the slightest hint that he liked it.


End file.
